Dragons Are Faster Than Horses
by Ravenclaw1991
Summary: Trapped on a clifftop and outnumbered at least one hundred to five, what does Merlin do? This is a comedic magic reveal to Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon. One-shot!


**I'm pretty obsessed with magic reveals so here's another! Its mostly a bit funny though. I don't own Merlin, so enjoy!**

* * *

The Knights of Camelot were riding into an open valley. King Arthur was forced to stay behind to tend to other matters. Merlin, however, was asked to accompany them. He usually cooked for them when they stopped for the night. They were on a patrol to check the northern boarder for mercenaries from Mercia.

"I think here is a good place to stop for a rest," Gwaine said. He usually complained a lot, and he was definitely complaining today. They stopped just so he would shut it.

Merlin began to busy himself with some beans. He began preparing them while Elyan walked around to gather some wood.

Soon they were all seated around the fire and telling stories. Leon was telling about the particualry embarrassing time Gaius spit beer in his face in the tavern.

"I was prepared to cut him down right there. I felt terrible when I found out it wasn't Gaius to begin with. I still feel bad not noticing his behavior was off that day," Leon said.

"It was a goblin wasn't it?" asked Percival.

"It was," Leon said.

"Mischievous little pests," Gwaine snorted.

"I still can't believe I was stupid enough to release it," Merlin said. He wasn't thinking when he spoke.

Gwaine started choking on his beans and Percival got strangled on his water.

"What do you mean you released it, Merlin?" asked Leon.

"It was an accident, I swear. I was looking for a book for Gaius and the shelf opened to reveal a secret room. I just opened a container and it flew out. It was throwing things at me and I couldn't stop it. When Gaius and I tried to catch it, it flew inside Gaius and took him over."

"We believe you," Leon said.

"I don't blame you for not telling Uther the truth either. That man would have had you hanged just for that accident probably," Gwaine said.

"Exactly," said Elyan. Merlin remembered it was Uther that had Gwen and Elyan's father executed.

"The only harm done from that was to poor Geoffrey. I heard Gaius called him 'fatty' and he actually went for daily walks after supper to lose weight." Leon said.

Soon afterward they were packed and continued their journey. They exited the valley and continued up a mountain. They reached the edge of a cliff that had about a two hundred foot drop. They could see clearly into Mercia below.

Suddenly there was an almighty roar and they turned to see about a hundred men running towards them. The men slowed as they ran uphill toward them. There was no escape and they were severely outnumbered.

"It seems we found our mercenaries," Gwaine obviously pointed out.

"I believe we will never see Camelot again," Leon said.

"There is definitely no escape," Elyan sighed.

"And we are outnumbered," Percival said.

They all began to unsheath their swords. Merlin, of course, didn't have one. He was struck with a terrifying but brilliant idea.

"There is one way of escape," Merlin said. They all stared at him. The mercenaries were slowly closing in. "Do you trust me?"

"We do, Merlin. You may only be a servant, but you have been very loyal to Arthur and have saved him too many times to count. We trust you wholeheartedly."

"Then, I'm sorry for what you are about to see," Merlin said. He was slightly scared. He turned to the mercenaries. They were still closing in. Twenty yards away. "_Chistian!_"

The Knights were shocked. A semi-transparent wall erupted from Merlin and spread around them. The mercenaries were forced to stop.

"Y-you're a sorcerer?" asked Leon. He was confused. Merlin, of all people, a sorcerer. Maybe this was some kind of dream.

"I knew it," said Gwaine. Everyone turned to him with a glare, including Merlin. "Alright, I didn't. But I did think there was something strange about Merlin."

"I will explain everything to you when we are safe. Do you want to get out of here alive?" Merlin asked. They nodded. "Do you still trust me?"

"Magic or not, we know we can trust you, Merlin. Just do what ever you need to do. If it doesn't work, we will gladly go down fighting," Elyan said.

Merlin turned his head to the sky and uttered a roar and began speaking in a language they did not understand. "_O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anakes! Erkheo!"_

"What was that, Merlin?" asked Gwaine.

"I just called for help," Merlin said, simply. "It will be here really soon. My spell will not last much longer."

Within minutes, there was an earsplitting roar. A dragon appeared in the sky flying right toward then. They all raised their swords. The dragon dipped low to the ground and landed with a earth shaking thud.

"Its alright," he told the Knights.

"What is it that you need this time, Merlin?" asked Kilgharrah.

"Really? Can't you see the mercenaries behind you. Why do you think I called?"

"Of course. What is it you want me to do?"

"Get us out of here. I think you know what I mean," Merlin said. He rolled his eyes at the dragon's complete lack of observation.

"Climb on," the dragon said, wearliy.

Merlin climbed on and looked at the Knights. They were frozen in the same spot, swords still raised.

"Will you come on? Get up here!" Merlin shouted.

Hesitantly, the Knights climbed onto the dragon's back and Kilgharrah rose into the air, away from the mercenaries, and flew to the south. It was night when Camelot came into view. The dragon slowly circled and landed in the meadow where he and Merlin often talked.

"Thank you," Merlin said. "Could you possibly stay and help me explain myself to these Knights?"

"Certainly, young warlock," the dragon said.

"Firstly. I am not just a warlock. I am also a Dragonlord," Merlin told them.

They listened intently as Merlin told them about his destiny to protect Arthur and Arthur's destiny to unite Albion. He also told them a few of the many times he saved Arthur's life with magic.

"I would not blame me if you ran me through with a sword right now, but for Arthur's sake, I beg that you do not," Merlin finished.

"So, Arthur doesn't know about this?" Leon asked.

"Not yet. It is not the right time to tell him," Merlin said. "Please, you must not say anything about my actions. I have to be the one to tell Arthur and it has to be the right time."

"We can not just disobey the king like that, Merlin," Percival said.

"I know this. As a friend, I am begging you not to. I will never say you knew anything. I do not know when the day will come, it could be tomorrow or in ten years, but I will have to tell him."

"You have my word, Merlin," Gwaine said.

"Thank you, Gwaine," Merlin smiled. The others agreed.

"So who all knows about you, Merlin?" Leon asked.

"Only Gaius and my mother. The druids know as well. Lancelot knew, well before, you know," Merlin told them. "Also, without me, Arthur has no way of defeating Camelot's biggest threat."

"Who would that be?" asked Percival.

"Morgana," Merlin said, simply.

After promising they would keep quiet for now, the Knights went to tell Arthur a story they concocted. It was mostly true, minus the magic and dragon. In this version, Merlin bravely distracted the mercenaries resulting in their escape. The mercenaries were on foot and they were on horseback so they easily out ran them. They ended up having to lose their horses for a rest and continued on foot hoping the horses would return on their own soon enough.

Merlin meanwhile headed straight to Gaius to tell him everything. He was busy making something when Merlin burst through the door. He dropped a glass bottle and Merlin used his magic to prevent it from shattering on the floor.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"We wouldn't be, but flying is so much quicker than horses," Merlin said, smiling.

"Flying?" Gaius asked, confused, then he realised. "Oh, Merlin, you didn't."

"I did, Gaius. I had no choice. We were outnumbered a hundred to five, on a cliff, with no escape. I did what I had to and I explained everything. Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan all know the truth."

"The why are you happy? Aren't you scared they will tell Arthur? You know his is trust in magic dropped more when Morgana made it look like you killed Uther."

"They promised they wouldn't. I told them I have to tell him at the right time. I'm just terrified of what that time will bring."

He went to his room and got ready for bed soon afterward. He was exhausted and fell asleep quickly. He wanted to be well rested for when he returned to serving Arthur in the morning.


End file.
